Brickade
The HVY Brickade (internally named Avan, likely an abbreviation of a'''rmored '''van) is an armored van in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The van is notable in the game for being normally inaccessible in gameplay, and as a result, can only be accessed via trainers or specialized savegames. It is unknown why the Brickade is not used in any mission in the game. Description Design The Brickade is roughly based on the military Navistar and on the RG-12 APC produced by Land Systems OMC. Its a large but stumpy and generic armored bus-like van, similar to the Securicar or so to speak, a recreational vehicle (rv) (which interestingly bears a similar "Stockade" badge), but adopts a cab-over design, a beige bodywork and much smaller wheels. In addition to a thick body shell, the Brickade is also equipped with plating that protects the front radiator grill, as well as steel mesh grating covering the front windscreen and wheel wells (which does not actually protect the Brickade's tires from gunfire). The Brickade is implied to be associated with the police, as it has a police radio and the ability to pass through tollbooths without paying. However, unlike most police vehicles, the Brickade can use a Pay 'n' Spray, similar to FBI vehicles in the 3D Era. Although it bears no badging, police chatter implies the Brickade is manufactured by HVY. Despite it having two doors in the front and two doors in the back like the Stockades, it can only fit two people in it as the back doors are not programmed to open and fit people in the back like the Stockades can. They will only open upon heavy impact. This is because the Brickade is an unfinished project which will make it noticible for missing a few details. Availability Although files exist that completely specify the vehicle's performance, sound, and design, the Brickade cannot be found anywhere in any game mode or mission. There is a rumour that it can be obtained in the online multiplayer mode of TBOGT, however these have not been confirmed. GTA V in GTA V, The Brickade can rarely be seen driving through deserts near Sandy Shores. Brickades will mainly spawn around the player when attacking a military convoy but will rapidly de-spawn after the job is done so finding one will be hard Performance Given its armored construction and subsequently heavy weight, the Brickade's performance is as expected for a vehicle of its class. The Brickade suffers from poor speed on average due to poor acceleration, but can reach slightly above average top speeds after uninterrupted and prolonged acceleration. Its steering also varies; due to its shorter wheelbase, strong torque and rear wheel drive, the van can execute tight turns in low speeds, but this trait is hampered as the vehicle travels in higher speeds and increases its inertia. Similarly, its brakes are reliable when the vehicle travels slower, but requires a moderately longer stopping distance when braking in higher speed (although they still fare better than those of the Ripley). Regardless, the Brickade's heavy weight allows it to push smaller and lighter vehicles out of the way with ease. The Brickade is also considerably hardened to handle selected forms of damage to an extent, to the same degree as the Enforcer, Police Stockade and Securicar. The vehicle can absorb large amounts of gunfire, but will eventually succumb to engine damage, especially when it is shot at its weakest point in the front, where the engine is. The Brickade can also survive six direct hits from explosive shotgun rounds (at any part of the vehicle) before its gas tank ignites and results in the vehicle exploding (three times the amount of a regular car). Trivia * The Brickade shares the same engine sound and interior with the Ripley, another HVY vehicle. * Despite featuring a meshed frontal windscreen, the player can still be thrown through the Brickade's windscreen in a high-speed collision. * When exploded after suffering heavy damage, the actual bodywork of the Brickade is only slightly charred (although generic parts, such as its wheels, lights and interior are severely burnt), unlike other vehicles in GTA IV. * One possible reason Rockstar removed it is because in the game files it says that firemen were to drive it, then once it was fixed it would not spawn at all. Rockstar may have decided it would be better to remove it. * The Brickade is the most durable front engined vehicle in the HD Universe. * By observing the Brickade you can infer that it can tip over at high speed turns like the Securicar. * Its top speed, along with many other statistics, is the same as the Ripley. * The Brickade holds the possibility to own the same force as a Securicar. * Although not obtainable without mods for any console, the BradyGames guide features it. Even though the vehicle is only obtainable by modifications, the vanilla Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 guides also feature it. External links *Depiction of the Brickade by GTASeriesVideos on YouTube. es:Brickade fi:Brickade fr:Brickade pl:Brickade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Beta vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Law Enforcement vehicles Category:Vans